


Valentine

by Not_You



Series: Villainverse [2]
Category: Watchmen (Comic), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Fluff, Gore, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Switching, rorschach has a sweet tooth, villains go on dates too, walter is nervous without his face
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:43:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's Day, and sociopaths need love too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine

Rorschach nearly always minds Daniel, because he's a good boy and does his best to help. So when Daniel is working, he's quiet, an apparition bearing scones and extra graph paper like an invisible servant in the Beast's castle. Daniel doesn't thank him, or even look at him until he's done for the day, and that's all right. It gives Rorschach time to finish his Valentine. He always does his best to find something nice for Daniel every year, but he's been pressed for time lately. He hums as he trims the edges of a pretty red heart, and takes a break to scavenge the leftovers of Eddie and Laurie's breakfast. He's just nibbling on a fatty end piece of bacon that Laurie left behind when he hears Daniel's footsteps. He looks up anxiously, and Daniel smiles. "Hey, buddy. I just realized that I'm not going to figure out that goddamn surveillance system by staring at it anymore." He wraps his arms around Rorschach's waist, nuzzling his stubbly cheek. "And I didn't wanna be pissed off on Valentine's Day."

Rorschach coos, and turns in his arms to snuggle in against his chest. "Okay." They head for Daniel's room. He won't punish Rorschach today even if he's bad (unless he's really bad) and since he's been good lately, he gets to pick the game. The same rules hold for his birthday, Christmas, and the Fourth of July. This year he elects to tie Daniel up and keep him from coming for a sadistically long time, licking tears of frustration from his face. Daniel is beautiful when he suffers, wailing in his chains, and when Rorschach finally lets him come he screams, the sound raw and full-throated. Rorschach follows with a low growl, and they're both quiet for a while. As soon as he can find the energy Rorschach sits up and unlocks the cuffs. Daniel clings to him, whining softly as he catches his breath, trembling. Rorschach rubs his back and holds him until he's gotten himself under control again, smiling through his tears.

"Damn, Rorschach. If you got to pick the game more often, I'd be fuckin' dead."

"The only corpse with a smile on its face."

He bursts out laughing, and hugs Rorschach tightly. "Yeah, that's probably true. I love you, buddy."

"Love you too, Daniel. Want your valentine?"

"Of course." He sits up to watch as Rorschach crawls across the bed, pulling a bucket of ice out of a corner.

"Wanted you to see original color." He says, and sets the bucket between them, where it sweats onto the sheets. Dead center of the ice is a human heart, dully shining in red and blue. It's a perfect specimen, removed with surgical precision by loving hands, placed as carefully as a priceless diamond on black velvet.

"It's beautiful." He whispers, lacing their fingers together. "It's a damned shame that formaldehyde will leech the color, but it won't _really_ matter." Rorschach smiles, and kisses him. Daniel purrs, and they leave the heart on ice while they take an afternoon nap. They wake in plenty of time for Dan to bottle the heart and for both of them to get cleaned up before heading out. It's tough on Rorschach, formal clothes and going without his face, but it's the only way to blend in where they're going, and soon enough they'll be hidden. Rorschach is timid and deferential and clings to his arm, which they can do because if there's any place people expect to see a couple of faggots, it's at the opera. He's glad he decided to spring for a box, able to usher his partner up into safety and seclusion moments before the curtain rises on La Boheme.

Dan watches Rorschach as much as the opera. Maybe a little more. He's so starved for beauty, so painfully sensitive to it. It shines in his eyes and he's almost too wrapped in the music to take his bonbons and champagne at intermission. Almost. Dan kisses some melted chocolate off his lower lip, and he sighs. He leans on Dan's shoulder for the last half. Rorschach is tough as hell. It's inhuman, and there's not much he can't endure, but they've seen La Boheme six times, and he cries when Musetta sells her jewels. Every time. Now his lip trembles, and Dan passes him his handkerchief. The ending doesn't affect him quite as much, but he's still bright-eyed and pale when they make their way out, holding onto Dan's arm. Dinner helps him recover, especially when Dan lets him get one of everything on the dessert tray, and they just stay as long as it takes.


End file.
